On a Rainy Day
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Harry waits for Draco in the middle of rain.


Warning: MalexMale.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Read and review…………… I beg you!!

And if you ask, I just love rain.

* * *

On a Rainy Day

* * *

_Dear Draco…_

_Maybe you will find it strange for me to write to you. _

_I didn't intend to, but it seems that I can't stop thinking about you. It has already been three years. I thought that maybe after we graduated, and I could no longer see your face everyday, I would be able to forget about you, about my feelings for you. But it seems that I wasn't able to. _

_I'm in love with you. _

_I know that I shouldn't have felt this way. Not only are we both men, but you never even paid any attention to me. I bet you've even forgotten that I exist. You may feel disgust, I can't blame you. _

_I have decided to move to another country, but before that, I want to meet you. Just once more. _

_Please, meet me at the big Clock in the middle of London Street, on June 2 at 6pm._

_If you do not come, I will accept that as your answer, that you don't feel the same as I do. And I will try to forget about you, forever. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Harry Potter _

* * *

Harry blew his breath into the palm of his hands, trying to warm them.

He had been standing there for more than three hours.

People who passed by gave him odd looks. Standing by himself, beneath a big statue.

It was afternoon and as he had written in the letter, he was waiting for Draco to come. He had decided to come early, excited but nervous at the same time, and had arrived at 4pm.

He looks at his watch; 19:30.

He sighed, maybe Draco wouldn't come. Was there even a reason for him to?

Part of him thought it was useless to wait, but the other part wanted to stay and wait.

He never even spoke to the other man. Only watched him from afar.

He didn't have the courage, after all, he was only a quiet spectacled boy. An orphan, and he had fallen for the most unreachable person in school.

Draco Malfoy was everything Harry was not. He was very attractive, gorgeous, rich, smart, and not to forget, very popular.

And Harry had spent his time longing for the blonde.

For two years he had kept his feelings deep inside. Eventually he worked up his courage to write a letter to the man who held his heart and post it.

Harry felt water prickling his hair. Looking up, he realized it was starting to rain.

He didn't bring an umbrella. But he was not going to leave. What if Draco came and didn't find him?

He knew that he was only dreaming that Draco will come. But he couldn't help but hope.

This was his last day, if Draco didn't come, he would go to Japan tomorrow morning. Leaving all his memories in England and trying to start a new life. He had gotten a job there.

He had gathered all his courage and had written a letter to Draco. It had been two weeks since he did that.

Minutes passed by. The rain had started to pour down hard. Harry's clothes were soaked, clinging to his body, making him shiver even more than he already was.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cursed slightly as he got out of a taxi and quickly ran into the middle of a down pour heading towards his apartment building.

He had just got back from France after two weeks of staying there, visiting his parents who were celebrating a newborn daughter. He had a sister now.

He groaned, his expensive suit was now drenched with water. So much for going home and having a rest.

Taking off his gloves, he opened his mail box to find some letters inside and took them out. He made his way to the elevator.

"Home sweet home," Draco muttered to himself as he plopped down on his leather sofa, ignoring the wetness he was causing in doing so. Taking off his shoes, he put his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

Carefully, he inspected the letters one by one, tossing the ones he would not need to read right away onto the table.

"From Pansy, hmm… Wedding Invitation, Post card from Blaise from Russia…"

Deciding that none of them would be worth reading right now, he put them all onto the table. Just as he was about to get up and take a shower, one of the names of the senders stole his attention.

_From Harry Potter. _

He picked up the letter, cradled it as if it was something very precious to him.

He remembered him. How could he not?

How could he forget the boy who had been able to steal his heart away, ever since he first seen the green eyed boy?

Draco never dared to approach the boy, afraid that the other boy would feel disgusted if he ever knew about Draco's feelings.

Two years of longing, stealing glances whenever the smaller boy was present.

Draco smiled at the memory of the beautiful, yet shy boy.

He looked at the letter in his hands; carefully opened the envelope, afraid that it would disappear.

He slowly read the contents of the letter, only to gasp in surprise and quickly glanced at his Rolex watch.

20:30

As if struck by lightning, Draco quickly dashed out of his apartment.

He repeatedly pushed the elevator button, waiting for it to open. Impatient, Draco ran to the emergency exit and zoomed down the stairs as if the devil himself was chasing him.

* * *

Tears mixed with the rain. For so long Harry had sat there, waiting, in the middle of the pouring rain.

He didn't care about it; he ignored the coldness that stung his skin.

_Draco wasn't coming. _

He cried, his small frame was racking with sobs, making his heart feel more pained than it already was.

After a while, he straightened up. At first he just stared at nothingness.

Just when he was about to turn around and leave, he saw a flash of blonde hair moving toward him.

He stalled, not daring to move.

And there he was, just as soaking wet as him self, sweat mingling with the rain instead of tears.

Standing face to face, not knowing to do, they just stared at each other, wondering if it all was just a dream.

Then Draco moved and took him in his arms, holding him tight.

Harry started to cry.

Only this time, it was not because he was sad…

They were tears of happiness.

* * *

_I calmly feel that I never forget  
what I don't want to forget  
Even if I don't try to remember it_

_It was a cold day  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you in the hard rain_

_I was afraid of nothing  
I could even think  
that even if it was the last day of my life  
I didn't care_

_People who were happily smiling together  
Passed just close to me so many times_

_But I was smiling  
more gently than anyone else  
Standing alone Without an umbrella_

_When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand  
And saw you appear  
It wasn't because of sadness  
That I was about to cry_

_A flash of light shone on us  
as if to celebrate the way we were going on_

Rainy Day by Hamasaki Ayumi

* * *

Okay... here's a oneshot as an apology to you all for taking so long to update. Please bear with me and I tried my best. and about the big clock thing, I never went to London so I don't know about what street or what statue there, so I just make it up. spare me o

well... my computer have been broken... again... I got bored from being so often service it and I wish I just can throw it out the window and buy a new set, not that easy... T-T

Until then, hopefully you like this one. Love you ALL... REVIEW ME and I shall LOVE YOU MORE...


End file.
